


我们相互依靠

by uanosnzgwij



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uanosnzgwij/pseuds/uanosnzgwij
Summary: 看到晋一年前采访中头说我们互相依靠所以突然一下想写了，很短很短。
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	我们相互依靠

**Author's Note:**

> 看到晋一年前采访中头说我们互相依靠所以突然一下想写了，很短很短。

很累很累，马克说其实每天都以不舒服的状态活动着，tension好像在舞台上耗尽了。  
回到宿舍后，拖着累垮了的身子拱到5层哥哥的床上，有时候只是单纯睡觉，因为两人行程基本一样第二天甚至直接套上哥哥的衣服就走。有时候会在睡眼惺忪之际感觉到背后哥哥骨节分明的手伸进自己的衣服，虽然两个人都疲惫到不行却很乐意在连轴转的行程里做爱，是放松也是放纵。  
但是很累很累，抽动的频率也是细微绵长，李泰容喜欢在察觉到李马克高潮来临之际停下，是那种突然攀到巅峰又跌落谷底的快感，好像成为了他俩之间的秘密情趣，感受着器官颤抖紧缩的每一下跳动，很喜欢很上瘾。  
所以经常是高潮几次后，李泰容直接在里面睡着，他又喜欢睡懒觉，结果总是李马克先醒，迷迷糊糊中意识到哥哥还在自己里面，刚开始还会脸红，现在逐渐像个小大人一样，回想着哥哥清醒的时候是如何收拾自己的，缓缓退出，擦掉带出的粘液，而这个时候哥哥也醒了，低头看见李马克，困倦的脸上露出最幸福温暖的笑容，一边伸懒腰一边说马克呀早上好，有时候还会开玩笑说要啵啵一个，虽然一般情况都是被拒绝，但李泰容只是笑。  
下了楼，跟着经纪人奔赴到公司，其他成员们还没来，经纪人去厕所了，李泰容看了看，突然越过座位来到李马克身边，把头靠在他结实的大腿上，闭上眼睛小憩。  
“马克呀...”  
？  
李马克低头去看腿上那人。李泰容微闭的眼睛睁开盯着他看了几秒，又安心闭上。

“知道了哥。”


End file.
